sonic_xtreme_stylefandomcom-20200214-history
Alisha the Hedgehog
Alisha the Hedgehog (アリーシャ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ '' Arīsha za Hejjihoggu'') is one of Gabriella's best friends. After encountered by Sonic and friends, she becomes Sonic's best friend, appears more active like many other characters, p strong resents has her own talents. She is one of the few people in care, because she, like Tiffany lived by herself at home. Her family life, recently becomes dysfunctional involves her mother, who abandoned her, couldn't cope to look after her properly until she was taken away by her marital grandparents. Alisha was raised by Sonic and friends, like a family than her own, whilst she has fun and caring moments of her friends. Also, she is in a current relationship with Typhoon, whom she develop to have feelings for him. Character Profile *ALSO CALLED: *AGE: 15 *SPECIES: Hedgehog *HEIGHT: 100cm *WEIGHT: Secret *FUR COLOUR: Emerald green *SKIN COLOUR: Peach *EYE COLOUR: Purple *ALLIANCE: Good *LIKES: Typhoon, her friends, music, dancing, singing, cooking, fireflies, games, having fun, fashion, night-outs with her friends, *DISLIKES: Anyone hurting her friends, fake friends, disruptions, seeing others upset, her mother, traitors *ABILITY TYPE: Flight Character Early life Alisha was born to Minevra and Tony, a married couple. Minevra have inability to look after Alisha after Tony becomes terminally ill due to cancer and dies peacefully in front Minevra and Alisha. When Alisha was six-years-old, Carol, Alisha's grandmother discovers that Alisha was left alone, while Minevra has gone out, Carol took her much of Minevra's dismay. By the time, Alisha was ten-years-old, her grandparents are sent to retirement home and forbidden Minevra to see Alisha when she was unfit to take care of her properly. Alisha was brought to care and begins a friendship with Gabriella, Tasha, Lauren, Typhoon, Jay and Riker. Personality Alisha is one of Gabriella's best friends, who treated more respect than her family. She referred as perky and fun-loving who enjoys her time with her best friends. Because of her cheerful nature, she becomes one of Sonic's best allies and grown more bright and feminine has interest in sleepovers, music and secrets (known as girl talk). Alisha has a big heart, never gives up, and is one of the most optimistic characters. She is always has full of hope and is always cheering on for the good side of things. She almost never seems to find anything hopeless, where she helps her friends and Sonic to defeat Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega. Alisha is a bubbly and caring individual, with a enthusiastic outlook on life and a heart of gold. She is much a likeable person when having friends around, also can be heavyweight defensive when needed. Abilities and Talents Alisha was born, to manipulate the starlit. Generally, the power of starlits was generated, by creating a energy blasts. She skilled in gymnastic as she has enough agility and strength to jump off the ground. She is skilled in martial arts, which she uses for offensive and defensive measures, and is also extremely agile. Weakness Relationships Friends Alisha's friends are Gabriella and her bandmates. They treat her more respect, as Alisha reveals to them they're like a family, even involves with teamwork and music. Alisha's becomes one of Sonic's best friends, she supports him on his adventures and ongoing battles. On multiple occasions, Alisha sometimes has rivalry terms with Amy. However, Alisha is annoyed of Amy's brattiness as she cannot focus on missions instead of thinking of Sonic. But they are part in good terms as they help each other. Family Alisha has revealed she has birth parents, her mother is Minerva and father, Tony. Alisha refuses to talk about her past, but she eventually did when she treated badly by Minerva ever since Tony had passed away. Alisha has a hostile relationship with Minerva berates her that she is extremely selfish, egoistical and neglectful. Alisha has grandparents, Carol and Jake. They took care of Alisha when she was young until she was taken to care when Carol and Jake are too old to look after her. Romance Alisha begins a friendship with Typhoon. However, she secretly in love with him, cannot show her true feelings yet. On Sonic Ultra Rush, she reveals her true feelings to Typhoon, tells her that she loves him, even she had partnered up. Typhoon accepts it and promise to go on the date. Trivia * Alisha has a similar resemblance of Amy Rose and Sonia the Hedgehog. * She is great at bringing people together when they fallout. * On Party Games in Sonic Advance 4, she takes a lead in Girls Night Out along with Sonia and Fiona. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters